tout va de travers
by yaoifanatique
Summary: en gros ça se passe après l'épisode où brooklyn à péter une durite . il envoie tout nos beybladers dans la dimension de naruto . comment vont-ils rentrés chez eux ? et puis , pourquoi pas un peu d'amour dans tout ça ? venez lire siouplait warning : yaoi !
1. Chapter 1

**Brooklyn virait fou. Il avait créé un trou noir où Tyson et les autres beybladeurs avaient été aspiré. Après y être à son tour entré, l'ange démoniaque scella l'entrée du trou dimensionnel. Tout ceux qui virent cela se dirent que c'était la fin de l'****ère du beyblade et les managers des équipes mondiales se dirigèrent d'un commun accord vers le centre indirect du problème : Boris, le manager de Brooklyn. ****Dans le tourbillon, les équipes furent séparées. Les équipes participant au mondial, à savoir :**

**-Les Barthez Battalion**

**-Les Néo-Borgs**

**-Les PPB All Starz**

**-Les F Sangrey (pas sûre pour l'ortographe)**

**-Les BBA Révolutions**

**-Les White Tigers X**

**-Les BEGA Justice League 5**

**Chaque team entra dans un tourbillon différent puis tout disparut.**

**Dans son bureau, Boris fit pivoter un tableau et se retrouva face à un écran sur lequel s'afficha un visage reptilien.**

**-Orochimaru-Sama, salua-t-il.**

**-Comment cela avance-t-il ? demanda Orochimaru à brule-pourpoint.**

**-Ils sont tous dans votre dimension, répondit Boris.**

**-Parfait, se contenta de dire le serpent.**

**-Puis-je disposer ? demanda le directeur de la BEGA.**

**-Oui, Boris. Et essaye d'être convaincant avec les managers des autres équipes, ordonna le sannin légendaire.**

**-Il en sera fait selon votre désir. salua Boris. **

**Boris remis le tableau à sa place et s'assit à son bureau juste au moment où les directeurs des autres associations sportives arrivaient comme des furies et commençaient à lui hurler dessus.**

**Voilà ! Je vous présente le prologue de ma première fic, j'espère que la suite vous plaira !** **Au prochain chapitre ! **

**PS : merci Zane Hietala pour m'avoir fait remarquer le problème de formatage. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Désolée pour cet immense retard mais mon ordi a explosé (façon de parler). Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps : voici le chapitre !**

**Chapitre 1 : Kai/Sasu**

**-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? se demanda Kai en sortant de la rivière dans laquelle il est tombé.**

**-J'allais te le demander, lui répondit une voix inconnue.**

**-Hein ? fit-il en se retournant.**

**Il vit un jeune garçon d'une douzaine d'années aux cheveux bruns le regardait avec des yeux rouges à virgules noires. Il était habillé d'un T-shirt bleu foncé et d'un short blanc. Un étui était attaché à sa jambe droite et il portait un bandeau frontal sur lequel était gravé une sorte de feuille.**

**-Tu comptes te baigner encore longtemps ? lui demanda le brun.  
**

**-Pas vraiment non, lui répondit le russe en grimpant sur la berge.  
**

**-Tiens attrape ! lui dit-il en lançant une serviette.  
**

**-Merci(#). Au fait je m'appelle Kai Hiwatari, et toi ? demanda le beybladeur.  
**

**-Sasuke Uchiwa, l'un des deux derniers survivants du clan Uchiwa, se présenta le brun, enchanté.  
**

**-Moi de même. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, est-ce que tu peux me dire où je suis et comment je suis arrivé ici ?  
**

**-Tu es à Konoha, l'un des 5 villages ninjas et pour ta deuxième question, il y a eu une grande déchirure dans le ciel et tu en es tombé.Tu as atterri dans la rivière pile au moment où j'arrivais.  
**

**-Youpi, fit Kai, ironique, et comme mon portable a pris l'eau, je peux pas appeler les autres, j'aurais jamais cru que cet abruti de Tyson me manquerait un jour ! soupira Kai en s'étalant dans l'herbe.  
**

**-Laisse-moi deviner. Tyson est un goinfre qui parle toujours pour rien et qui passe son temps à te provoquer. C'est ça ? interrogea Sasuke à la fin de sa tirade.  
**

**-Comment tu l'as su ?! questionna Kai en tournant la tête vers lui.  
**

**-Disons que j'ai le même, répondit Sasuke en se couchant à côté de Kai.**

**Ils restèrent un bon moment comme ça : couchés l'un à côté de l'autre, les yeux clos, le vent faisant bouger leurs cheveux. Ils finirent par s'endormir sur place alors que le jour commençait à décliner et que les étoiles apparaissaient une par une. Quand Kai se réveilla, la matinée était déjà bien avancée. Il sourit quand il vit que Sasuke avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et s'était endormi en serrant son T-shirt. Malgré lui Kai passa sa main dans les cheveux de Sasuke pour le réveiller, ce qui marcha car au bout de la deuxième fois, Sasuke entrouvrit les yeux et jeta un coup d'oeil à son nouveau "coussin/doudou". La surprise fut telle qu'il sauta et se retrouva plongé dans l'eau froide de la rivière.**

**Il sortit de l'eau en crachotant et jeta un regard furieux à Kai qui lui jeta un regard amusé. Il attrapa sans un mot la serviette que lui tendait Kai et commença à se sécher. Ils allaient partir quand ils entendirent des cris.**

**Voilà mais que va-t-il se passer ? La réponse au prochain chapitre !**

**(#) il sait dire merci O.O premier scoop de la journée !  
**

**Au prochain chapitre chers lecteurs et lectrices.**

**Sayonara !!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre numéro 2 : **

**-Mais où est-ce que je suis ENCORE tombé ? demanda Tyson en remarquant à peine qu'il était en équilibre instable sur le bord d'une fenêtre.**

**Ça aurait pu être une situation à la limite de l'acceptable si un jeune blond d'à peu près son âge n'avait décidé d'ouvrir la fenêtre à ce moment-là. Cette action eut pour effet de faire tomber Tyson de son perchoir et de le précipiter en bas de l'immeuble. Il crut voir sa vie défiler quand quelqu'un le rattrapa. Il s'apprêta à remercier son sauveur quand il aperçut qui l'avait sauvé.**

**-Toi ! s'exclama Tyson. **

**-Yo ! le salua Kai en le posant au sol. **

**-S'lut ! lui dit-il, je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça mais... TU M'AS MANQUE ! hurla Tyson en se jetant dans ses bras. **

**-Oui moi aussi tyson, maintenant lâche-moi s'il te plaît.**

**-Ok. **

**-Un de tes coéquipiers, Kai ? demanda Sasuke qui avait suivi tout l'échange. **

**-Oui Sasuke. Tyson voici Sasuke. Je l'ai rencontré hier près de la rivière. Sasuke voici Tyson le beybladeur qui ressemble tant à ton coéquipier.**

**-Enchanté. **

**-Moi de même, répondit Sasuke. **

**-HE SASUKE !**

**-ARRÊTE DE HURLER NARUTO ! hurla Sasuke encore plus fort. **

**-C'est l'un de tes coéquipiers ? demanda Kai, une goutte d'eau sur la tempe. **

**-Oui. Kai, Tyson, je vous présente Naruto, un de mes coéquipiers. Naruto voici Kai et Tyson. Ils viennent d'une autre dimension.**

**-Ah, enchanté au fait on pourrait les emmener chez l'Hokage, histoire qu'elle essaye de trouver une solution.**

**-L'Hokage ? demanda Tyson, complètement paumé. **

**-La présidente. **

**-Merci Kai mais y a pas des procédures et tout le bataclan ?**

**-Non. Ici tu demandes une audience et tu patientes quelques minutes.**

**-C'est beaucoup plus simple. **

**-C'est sûr que quand on a moins de 5 de QI.**

**-Kai commence pas. **

**-Mais je dis que la vérité. **

**-C'est pas une raison !**

**-On pourrait peut être commencer à y aller, proposa Sasuke. **

**-Oui comme ça on va chez Ichiraku. **

**-Oh non pitié Naruto, supplia Sasuke. **

**-Ichiraku ? Le magasin de ramens ? demanda Kai. **

**-Ramens ? Kezako ? renchérit Tyson. **

**-Venez comme ça vous pourrez m'expliquer votre problème pendant qu'on mange. **

**-MANGER ? GROUILLEZ-VOUS ON Y VA !**

**-T'avais raison Kai, ils sont pareils. **

**-Hélas oui !**

**-On les suit ? **

**-On a pas vraiment le choix !**

**Et c'est ainsi que nos cas sociaux suivirent les deux énergumènes qu'ils avaient pour coéquipiers non sans soupirs et grommellements.**

**Alors c'est pas mieux ? Au prochain chapitre chers lecteurs !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 :**

**-Mais attendez ! demanda le jeune chinois en esquivant une attaque, je ne suis pas un ennemi !**

**-Hein ?**

**Cette simple phrase eut pour effet d'étonner le jeune homme qui avait pris notre beybladeur pour un espion envoyé par il ne sait quel pays ennemi. Ce temps d'arrêt de l'adversaire permit à Ray de détailler la personne qui avait failli le tuer (*). Il était grand et devait avoir l'âge de Tyson. Ses cheveux étaient longs, retenus par un cordon blanc en bas du dos et ses yeux couleurs nacre semblaient vous traverser. Il était habillé d'un T-shirt beige et d'un short bleu marine. Il portait un bandeau sur lequel était accrochée une plaque de fer décorée d'une feuille (**), une sacoche sur la jambe et son bras et sa jambe droite était bandés.**

**-Et puis-je savoir qui vous êtes et comment vous avez atterri dans ma salle d'entrainement si vous n'êtes pas un ennemi ? demanda l'attaquant d'un ton soupçonneux.**

**-Je m'appelle Ray Kon et j'ignore comment j'ai atterri chez vous. Désolé de vous avoir déranger pendant votre entraînement.**

**-C'est pas grave. Je m'appelle Neji Hyuuga, enchanté. **

**-Moi de même, dit notre homme-chat (***), au fait, mes amis ont dû tomber aux alentours. Tu pourrais me dire où je pourrais les trouver ? **

**-Il faut aller voir l'Hokage et lui demander de lancer des avis de recherches. **

**-Et il est où l'Hokage ?**

**-Je dois justement y aller. T'as qu'à venir avec moi.**

**-Merci. **

**-Y a pas de quoi. **

**Nos deux amis se dirigèrent donc chez l'Hokage en discutant de tout et de rien. Le voyage se déroula sans ennuis et ils arrivèrent chez cette chère Tsunade en une demi-heure. Ils toquèrent et patientèrent un moment. C'est pendant ce moment d'attente que Kai, Sasuke, Tyson et Naruto arrivèrent.  
**

**-Ray ! s'exclamèrent Kai et Tyson en se dirigeant vers lui. **

**-Je suis content de vous revoir ! dit Ray en les étreignant avec force (****).**

**-Des amis à toi ? demanda Neji.**

**-Oui. Neji voici Kai, mon capitaine et Tyson mon coéquipier. Les gars voici...**

**-Neji Hyuuga.**

**-Naruto arrête de couper la parole aux gens ! s'exclamèrent les deux genins surdoués. **

**-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. **

**-Nous de même. **

**Ils commencèrent à expliquer à Ray les règles à suivre, la hiérarchie du pays... quand Naruto se mit à hurler :**

**-ELLE SE GROUILLE LA VIEILLE !**

**-Arrête de hurler baka ! dit Neji en le frappant à un endroit bien précis, ce qui eut pour effet de l'obliger à tomber.**

**Naruto essaya de répliquer quand une jeune femme brune aux cheveux courts vint les avertir que l'Hokage était prête à les recevoir. Ils entrèrent donc dans le bureau et se retrouvèrent face à une jeune femme d'à peu près 20 ans. Elle était blonde, avait des yeux noisettes et était habillée d'un décolleté vert, d'un pantacourt noir et portait des escarpins. Une ceinture enserrait sa taille et un tatouage en forme de losange ornait son front. **

**-BONJOUR MAMIE TSUNADE !**

**-SILENCE NARUTO !!!!!!!!!!!!! répliqua-t-elle aussitôt en envoyant Naruto faire le tour du monde en 5 minutes grâce à un coup de poing magistral. **

**-Bien. Maintenant que nous sommes tranquilles pourriez vous m'expliquer qui sont ces jeunes gens et ce qu'ils font dans le village sans d'abord être passés par les entrées prévues à cet effet ?**

**-Eh bien c'est une longue histoire madame, commença Kai. **

**-Nous vous la raconteront quand nous auront retrouvé Daichi, Hilary, Kenny et Max, nos autres coéquipiers, si ça ne vous dérange pas, continua Ray. **

**-Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Je vous propose de commencer à chercher dans le village avec l'aide de Neji, Sasuke et Naruto.**

**-Est-ce considéré comme une mission ? **

**-Oui Sasuke. **

**-Et est-ce payé au même prix ?**

**-Oui Neji. **

**-Alors allons-y ! dirent-ils ensemble.**

**Ils attrapèrent chacun un beybladeur et commencèrent à fouiller la ville par binôme. Après une journée de recherches infructueuses, ils se séparèrent : Sasuke et Kai se dirigèrent vers le quartier Uchiwa, Tyson et Naruto se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de ce dernier et Ray et Neji se dirigèrent vers le quartier Hyuuga.**

**Alors comment vous trouvez ? La question que tout le monde se pose est : mais où sont passés les autres ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre !**

**(*) nan ! Pas tuer Ray sinon moi taper !  
(**) vous trouvez vraiment que ça ressemble à une feuille, vous ?  
(***)ou tigre vous avez le choix.  
(****)vous imaginez la tête de Kai quand Ray s'est jeté sur lui ? XD **

**Voilà ! Reviews please ! ****Ça ****fait toujours plaisir ^^.**


End file.
